


A (Relatively) Peaceful Day

by Astro_Break



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Late Night Writing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Pizza and Cheese squable over senseless things and Cassata just wants to have some peace and quiet.





	A (Relatively) Peaceful Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, welcome to my first fic for this fandom. Not what I imagined doing, but hopefully it's funny.
> 
> Written at 2:30 am, so mistakes are bound to happen. Please feel free to point them out to me!
> 
> Crossposted onto my FF side blog, @Unlikely-Master-Attendent

“Today’s a peaceful day.” Cassata mused, methodically cleaning his gun. The sky is clear, there’s no fallen angles or Whiskey, all the rowdier Food Souls were on various exportation trips, and best of all, it was quiet.

“Cassata!!” Pizza wailed, breaking the Food Soul out of his peaceful trance. Well, so much for quiet.

Pizza skirted around the corner, scrambling towards the other. “Cassata!! Cheese’s bullying me again!” He whined, ducking behind Cassata’s frame.

“I’m right and you’re a pussy for not admitting it.” Cheese retorted, rounding the corner and sticking her toungue out. “Everyone knows that pineapple on pizza is gross.”

“How dare!” Pizza gasped in horror, now looking at Cheese from behind the safety of Cassata. “Pineapple on pizza is completely valid! I’m literally Pizza! My word is law when it comes to these things!”

The two continued to bicker over the validity of pineapple on pizza, completely forgetting that Cassata was smack dab in the middle. Said Food Soul simply sighed.

“Well, at least it was a relatively peaceful day” He amended, before dumping his own two cents on the topic.


End file.
